The Legend Foretold
by StarrLight18
Summary: The ninja of darkness, a girl so ruthless, yet powerful. Lillian Hollows, under the guidance of Lord G along with two others, the ninja of shadows and nightmares. But, Sensei Wu and the good ninja discover the secondary ninja. The ninja of music, air, water, metal, and weather. Better than it sounds. Cole/OC, Kai/OC, Zane/OC, Lloyd/Evil-OC, Jay/OC.
1. Legend of Darkness overcome

Lord Garmadon's P.O.V:

What am I suppose to do? My mega weapon was destroyed by those pesky ninja! Not to mention the serpentine abandoned me, and the skeleton army deserted me. Should I face the fact that I cannot rule Ninjago? No! But what else is there for me to do? With nothing to face and defeat the ninja, I am weak. Wait! That's it, I need a force to defeat the ninja. But how about three forces? Yes, I shall create my own group of ninja. I will teach them the true ways of evil. I will teach them the three forbidden elements of evil; darkness, shadows, and Nightmares. I must recruit my ninja at once.

Narrator's P.O.V:

With that plan in mind, Garmadon prepared himself for a long journey. He must search high and low for four people who are meant to live in evil. Garmadon wrote down a list of places on where such people can be located. All he could come up with was Darkley's boarding school for bad boys. Yet, Garmadon didn't want to have an army of young children, but he saw someone who caught his eye...

Garmadon's P.O.V:

I really didn't want an army of children, but what other options do I have? Darkley's was about two miles away. I looked to my left to find a bizarre sight at the bakery.

Lilly's P.O.V:

"Fine I don't need your bread, you freaking goodie two-shoes bakers!" I shouted as the owner kicked me out for 'unnecessary rude behavior.'

"Whatever." I mumbled under my breath.

"Brilliant! I like your style." A voice cheered. I looked up to find a man with pitch black skin (Not trying to be racist, it's just Lord Garmadon has pitch black skin. And if you think I'm racist, well I'm not, I've got family who's African american), a metallic helmet with a bone attached to it, and black clothing with armor approached me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Lord Garmadon. Who are you?" He asked.

"Lilly Hollows." I muttered.

"It even sounds evil." This lord Garmadon responded.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"I want you to become one of my evil ninja. I will train you into the art of spinjitzu, only to be dark and not good. You will become the dark purple ninja of darkness. And also be my top ninja." Lord Garmadon proposed. I thought about his offer for a moment.

"Why not?" I mumbled and followed him.

* * *

We've been walking around for about an hour.

"Where are we going Garmadon?" I asked him.

"There." He answered pointing straight ahead of us. Darkley's boarding school for bad boys. We onto the sidewalk to find a guy around my age, staring at the ground.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Lord Garmadon. Why are you sitting out here?" my Sensei asked.

"Got kicked out for being too evil." He grumbled.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Zander." He answered.

"Come with us." Garmadon offered.

Narrator's P.O.V: 

At this point, Garmadon explains his plan of having his own evil ninja. Zander gratefully agreed to the plan, becoming the dark grey ninja of shadows.

**Sorry if this chapter didn't have much detail, it took me forever to write this with writer's block edging at me. I hope you enjoyed it though! The next chapter includes Garmadon finding the maroon ninja of Nightmares. And for the good guys in the story. Misako discovers a scroll unfolds the truth of the four secondary ninja. The light grey ninja of metal. The purple ninja of air. The pink ninja of music (Might change this one later). And the aqua ninja of water. Plus two or three others who help along the way. Please Review?**


	2. The scroll untold

**Well I think my writer's block is gone, so time for another chapter! But first is my OC description so far:**

**Name: Lillian Hollows**

**Age: 17**

**Element: Darkness**

**Elemental color: Dark Purple (Like Garmadon's Tornado) **

**Appearance: Has light blonde hair, green eyes, average skin tone.**

**Name: Zander Cain**

**Age: 18**

**Element: Shadows**

**Elemental color: Dark Grey. **

**Appearance: Dark brown, straight hair, ending at his eyebrows. Grey eyes, a fair complexion **

**Name: Nichelle (Rhymes with Michelle) Harrison**

**Age: 14**

**Element: Nightmares**

**Elemental color: Maroon **

**Appearance: Dark Brown hair with Black streaks, brown eyes, pale skin, few freckles. **

Garmadon's P.O.V:

I left my two recruits back at our base to train. As for me, I need to find my last ninja, the ninja of nightmares. I walked into Ninjago City under disguise. If any one saw me, they'll report it to the ninja. I turned to find Dareth's dojo with a girl standing at the front of the building, putting graffiti all over his window. It appeared to say, "I Grand sensei Dareth, will not teach you the proper art of karate, I am a horrible sensei!" I chuckled at the sight. I don't think grafitting is to big to have her join my ban of ninja. I don't know I'll think about it. Besides, she appears to be a young child, perhaps not younger than the age of fifteen. I continued on my search for another hour before I seen the same girl, running out of a gift shop with two bobble heads. Hm, maybe this girl can handle being a ninja. I approached her.

"Are you part of the police agency?" She asked, a slick little smile across her face.

"No, I am Lord Garmadon." I answered, taking my mask off.

"Oh... What do you want then?" She asked.

"You." I replied.

"Uh... What?" The girl wondered.

"I want you to join my group of ninja, becoming the maroon ninja of nightmares." I added.

"Oh... Okay, sure." She answered.

"Great, now your name?" I asked.

"Nichelle." The girl replied.

Sensei Wu's P.O.V:

I sat in the middle of the floor to meditate, and perhaps see what the future holds. Yet, I fear I only had to meditate for five minutes before a vision of my brother appeared. He was teaching three kids spinjitzu, the dark half of it. I quickly stood up to inform my students. I rushed into the game room to find them all, well except Cole, drawing in coloring books?

"Look at my tiger!" Jay shouted.

"Jay, don't tell me your actually enjoying this?" Kai wondered.

"No, of course not! I just think I might as well not be completely negative." Jay answered.

"Hey at least I'm not drawing a fairy princess!" Lloyd mocked.

"Hey! I didn't choose it, Cole did" Kai argued.

"I have bad news." I interrupted.

"What is it Sensei?" Zane asked.

"Garmadon is teaching three kids the art of dark spinjitzu." I informed.

"Dark spinjitzu?" Cole wondered.

"Yes, he created his own band of ninja. Teaching each one the three elements of evil. Darkness, Shadows, and Nightmares." I added.

"Sensei, have you forgotten, we're ninja too? We can handle it." Kai said.

"You may think that now, but the elements of evil's powers cannot be under estimated. They are much to powerful, even more than the five of you combined." I answered.

"That may be true now, but perhaps not for long." Misako stated, walking in with a scroll I have never seen before.

"What do you mean?" my nephew questioned.

"What I mean is the secondary ninja. The elements being metal, air, water, and music. There is also the tale of the ninja of weather. The ninja of weather is not as powerful as the green ninja, but can be very dangerous around. Anyways, with the combined power of the original ninja, the secondary ninja, of course the legendary green ninja, the powers of darkness can be defeated."

"Where can we find these ninja?" Jay asked.

"Each one is in a specific place, relating to their element." Misako answered.

"My servers are suggesting a factory, a mountain, an oasis, and a music store. I am not sure on weather." Zane responded.

"Correct, for the ninja of weather can be randomized. But, it's not hard to figure out. For example, if it was storming outside, the ninja would be located near or below the eye of the storm." I realized.

"Well let's split up and find them before Garmadon uses time to his advantage!" Cole shouted.

"Okay, Sensei Wu, Nya, Jay, Cole will search for the ninja of metal and air. Lloyd, Kai, Zane, and I will search for the ninja of water and music. Then we will all meet together to find the ninja of weather." Misako instructed.

"Sounds like a plan." Kai cheered.


	3. Love of Earth and music

**Sorry for the long update, I just finished a huge Social studies project yesterday, and it took most of my time during the week. Anyways this story has ten good ninja (Including the Lego owned ninja) and three dark ninja. **

Jay's P.O.V:

Misako and Sensei said this journey may be long and difficult to handle at times. They advised to pack, so I packed some ninja suits, my tooth brush, and this time, some underwear. I noticed the guys doing the same. Oh wait I need a blanket to sleep on! Why can't we just use the bounty? Oh right, we're split into groups... I don't see why we can't just do one big search party.

Kai's P.O.V:

Ninja suit, check. Hair-gel, check. Cleansing items, check. Sleeping bag, check.

Misako's P.O.V:

Strange. I did some further studying on the ninja of weather. Supposedly he or she could cause damage or peace. It's emotions counteract with their power. Suppose the ninja was depressed, a raging amount of rain would pour. If he/she were mad, anything could happen, erupting volcanoes, crackling storms, raging blizzards, devastating earthquakes. That means this ninja is physically unstable! Who knows what kind of damage they could cause! But could they also bring good? What are the possibilities of the ninja's happiness? Not very many weather patterns are good. Storms, earthquakes, hurricanes, Strong winds, Floods, eruptions, and blizzards are not good at all. Well unless a drought, rain would help... But that's a one to seven ratio. I quickly gathered all my scrolls about the ninja of weather. I then collected everything I would need on the journey.

No one's P.O.V:

The ninja, Sensei, Misako, and Nya did some final checking on supplies. They had everything they needed.

"Lloyd, you mind coming over here a minute?" Jay asked. Lloyd walked over to his blue attired friend who appeared to be holding something in the palms of his hands.

"What is that?" Lloyd asked.

"A communication cuff. It allows you to communicate with us, if you hit this red button. So if you have any information about the ninja, the ones we're searching for, or your dad's, you can contact us to let us know." Jay explained quickly.

"Wow... Cool!" Lloyd cheered.

"Yeah, great job Jay." Nya said giving him a slight kiss on the cheek. Jay just gave a love-struck, goofy grin in response.

"I don't mean to interrupt the love fest, but we do have ninja to find." Cole muttered.

"You're just jealous you're not as lucky as I am to have the most beautiful girl in all of Ninjago in love with you." Jay smirked.

"Aww Jay." Nya cooed, as Jay wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Can we just get going?" Kai asked.

"Yes, we must hurry before Garmadon decides to unleash the powers of darkness, shadows, and nightmares." Misako reminded.

"Right." All the ninja said in unison.

* * *

**Outside of Dareth's dojo... With Sensei, Nya, Jay, and Cole (Group 1)...**

"So where do we go first Sensei?" Cole asked.

"We must find somewhere relating to the ninja's elements." Sensei answered.

"Well... Hmm... Metal and air..." Nya mumbled to herself.

"Wait! What about the abandon factory at the base of Mount Brick?" Jay suggested.

"Actually they could be possible locations. A factory relates to metal, and Mount Brick has the highest, not to mention strongest, winds in all of Ninjago." Nya added.

"Then let's head to Mt. Brick!" Cole exclaimed.

* * *

**With Lloyd, Kai, Zane, and Misako (Group 2)...**

"So we have to go to the oasis and a music shop? Seems pretty easy if you ask me." Kai huffed.

"Yeah, well perhaps we'll head to the music store first. It's right down the road from here." I said. The three ninja and Misako walked a few yards before they arrived to "Soul's music: Music is everywhere." Kai looked at the front door.

"Guys, it says it's closed." Kai sighed.

"But the lights are on, someone must be inside." Zane pointed out.

"Isn't that kind of like breaking and entering?" I asked.

"We aren't stealing anything, we just need to talk to someone. It is very important, I'm sure who's ever in there will understand." Misako added. The red ninja open the door to the shop, which was luckily unlocked.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I called. No response, yet a lovely voice could be heard from a door labeled manager's office. The voice was almost hypnotizing. We walked up to the door, and knocked politely.

"Uh, did you not read the sign, the store is closed." A feminine voice shouted from inside. The door opened to reveal a girl with Dark chocolate brown hair, that was curled. She had beautiful grey eyes.

"Hi, I'm Misako. We're you the one who was singing in there?"

"Yeah, I'm Mara. Is there anything you need, otherwise I'm afraid you'll have to leave." The girl said. We all exchanged glances, and we're all thinking the same thing. 'She's the one."

"Actually we're looking for you." I responded.

"Uh.. What?" Mara said with a confused tone in here voice.

"You see, we're looking for the ninja of music, the world of Ninjago could be in great danger with the ninja of darkness discovered. We have the ninja of fire, earth, ice, lightning, and the green ninja. But the dark ninja's powers are truly to great, we need the secondary ninjas. We know you can be the ninja of music." Misako explained.

"Oh, well that's great and all, but I have a lot on my plate, with running my family's store, my classes in the Marty Oppenheimer School of preforming Arts, and the fact I can barely afford to live at my apartment, I'm afraid I'm too busy." Mara said sadly.

Man is Cole gonna fall for her, I just know it. Only if she can join our team. The room stayed silent a bit longer.

"You know what. Why not? My life has nothing to live for at the moment anyways. Sure I'd love to be the ninja of music." Mara finalized. Yes! Looks like Cole's gonna be happy about this. I mean Cole dances, Mara sings, they can both grow old in the fashion of being a ninja and in the form of music. I love playing match-maker. I pressed the red button, hoping to get a hold of Jay.

"Hey Lloyd. Any clues?" Jay asked.

"Why need clues when we have our ninja of music?" I bluffed.

"You found them?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. Ooh let me talk to Cole." I asked, I began to whisper into the mic, telling Cole she went to that preforming arts school and she can sing, also the fact she's the same age as Cole, about eighteen. I pulled the camera to show Mara to the others. Cole's mouth dropped wide open.

"Tell Kai and Zane I called dibs." Cole laughed.

"sure thing." I said.


	4. Feelings of Earth

**Me: Yay! Two chapters today, perhaps another later? **

**Jay: Yeah! **

**Me: I said perhaps... Anyways, this chapter includes Cole thinking of how much he is in love with Mara.**

**Cole: I am not in Love... *Blushes***

**Me: Yes, yes you are. It's gonna be the start of something new for all the ninja except Jay in this story. **

**Jay. :(**

**Me: You have Nya... Anyways let's start**

* * *

**Cole's P.O.V:**

Mara, wow who knew it could be love at first sight over a watch looking communication cuff. Wait, I'm not in love. I never really have been, sure I had a girlfriend or two back then in my early teens, but I was never really in love. Sure I called dibs, but it was late last night, I was tired and confused. I mean cut me some slack, we were searching all day for two ninja, finally I could see that factory just up ahead. But if it's abandon, no one's there... Right?

"Hello? Anyone here?" Nya shouted inside of the small factory. I then heard the sound of running footsteps, and the sound of something metal hit the floor.

"Who are you people?" A voice from behind asked.

"I am-" I said but to be cut off by the girl.

"Will!" She shouted.

"Will? No I'm Cole." I said.

"She meant me. Savannah are you alright?" The guy, who supposedly is named Will asked.

"I'm fine, are they friends of yours?" Savannah asked.

"No, mind explaining?" Will asked motioning toward me.

"Uh, sure? Well I'm Cole, this is Jay, Nya, and my Sensei. We're here to look for the ninja of metal and air." I replied.

"Well there are no ninja here, sorry." Will mentioned.

"Well, perhaps there is." Sensei spoke up.

"You seem to be very protective over Savannah, yet still caring. Two traits of what I think the ninja of metal should have." Sensei added.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm afraid I can't, I need to watch my sister." Will apologized.

"Well you can, I think she's the ninja of air." Sensei Wu replied.

"Really? Well then I guess we will be the ninja of metal and air. But are you sure Sensei..." Will wondered.

"Wu. And I am positive, Jay contact Lloyd and the others." Sensei commanded.

"Uh, I'll do it, perhaps Mara, I mean.. Uh, just let me call Lloyd!" I stuttered. Jay handed over the cuff, a grin across his face.

"Quiet you." I muttered.

"Cole, ask them where they are, since we gathered the two ninja of metal and air, I don't see why we can't help find the ninja of water." Sensei requested. I nodded.

"Hey Cole, what's up?" Lloyd asked over the communication device.

"Well we found the ninja of metal and air." I answered.

"Great that's fantastic! I'll let the others know, I'll see you lat- Wait wanna talk to Mara?" Lloyd asked.

"Uh..."

"I'll get her... Mara!" Lloyd shouted. Then Mara replaced Lloyd on the small screen.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, uh Mara right?" I asked. She giggled. Four words, A-dor-a-ble.

"Yeah, you're Cole aren't you? Lloyd told me about you, well at least appearance wise... He didn't really mention anyone else." Mara said, a smile across her lovely face. He voice was angelic, I can totally believe that she can sing.

"Yeah, I'm Cole, ninja of Earth. Are you happy to be a ninja?" I asked. What a lame questioned.

"Yes! Actually ecstatic!" Mara said with glee filling her voice.

"Good to here, welcome to the team. But if you could do me a favor and tell me where you are, we found the ninja of metal and air, so now we're gonna help find the ninja of water." I asked.

"Oh, we're at my family's music store, the one on Main Street." Mara answered

"Oh okay, see you later I guess. Bye." I said.

"Oh and Cole?" Mara wondered.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering-" Mara was about to ask before the battery died on her Cuff. Darn it! What was she going to say?

**Mara's P.O.V:**

Dang it! Anyways, for meeting someone over a tiny screen, he's pretty cute. His dark ebony hair, his dark brown eyes, get a hold of yourself Mara, you'll see him soon, in fact you live with him now. I told Misako and the ninja that Cole and whoever else was on their way here.

"Mara, is it alright if we stay the night in the shop while we wait for the others?" Misako asked.

"Yeah that's fine, I'll go look for some pillows and blankets." I said. I came back with five blankets and pillows we stored in the recording room. I brought them down, and fell right asleep.


	5. Love of a Nindroid and Shutdown

Cole's P.O.V: 

We decided to sleep in the factory until morning, which was not the most comfortable place to sleep. So far we've walked two hours since six in the morning. I luckily can now see the music shop. I looked on the door to find a note.

_Dear everyone,_

_This is Lloyd, I wanna let you know we went to Sunshine Cafe' for breakfast at 7: 53 am. See you there? _

_-Lloyd _

"There at Sunshine Cafe'." I informed.

"Where's that?" Jay asked.

"I don't know thundercracker... Hmm, why don't you look at the building left and behind you." I smirked. Jay turned around to see Lloyd waving through the big glass window.

"Look guys! I found it!" Jay shouted, running to the front door of the Cafe'. Sigh... We followed Jay inside to find Lloyd, Misako, Kai, Zane, and Mara.

"Hey guys." Kai said with a smile.

"Hey." I said walking to the table to be stopped by Lloyd.

"Mara saved a seat for you." Lloyd whispered to me. I nodded and sat down next to the beautiful girl I talked to earlier.

"Hi Cole, it's nice to actually see you in person." Mara said.

"Same here, you look more beautif- Uh, so where's the waiter?" I asked. I hope she didn't catch on, but by the blush, I think she did. Wait, she's blushing?

Mara's P.O.V:

He thinks I'm beautiful? Aw! He's so sweet. And let me tell you, even with a ninja suit on, you can still see the muscle of his arms. Man is he hot.

"You must be Mara." an elderly man said.

"Yes, you must be Sensei." I grinned. He nodded.

"Kai, Lloyd, Misako, and Zane. This is Savannah and her older brother Will."

"Hey." Kai said. Suddenly a girl with a highly light blonde curls rushed in.

"Excuse me, your ninja right?" She asked in a panicky tone.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, a huge storm is brewing! lightning struck my house. I escaped luckily, my home is completely gone. I really don't mind, it's just this storm is deadly!" The girl exclaimed.

"Do you think it's the ninja of weather?" Lloyd questioned.

"It could be possible." Zane answered, he then looked across the girl's arm, which made me look. On her arm was a scar, from her shoulder to her wrist.

"Did the lightning do that to you?" I asked.

"No, some rubble from my house did. I'm Alana by the way." The girl said, her voice seeming more calm.

"Would you like me to wrap your arm in bandages along with some aloe?" Zane asked Alana.

"Perhaps later, thank you though. So what's this about Ninja of Weather?" Alana asked. That's when Misako explained the scroll. **(I'm too lazy to explain it all, besides you've all heard it once or twice now, I'm sure you don't want to listen to it again:) ). **

"I see now." Alana sighed.

"Alana, if you'd wish, you may stay and live with us, due to your house being demolished." Sensei Wu offered.

"That's sounds great, thank you very much Sensei Wu." Alana said. That's when I noticed it, Zane liked Alana. He kept staring at her with eyes so endearing. Awe so adorable! With that in mind, I thought of Cole. I looked at him, he looked at me. Which just made me smile. We invited Alana to enjoy some breakfast with us.

Zane's P.O.V: 

I have this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. It feels wrenching, but not bad. I felt it everytime I looked at Alana. She was very beautiful. She had light blonde hair, almost like mine. And icy blue eyes. I sense something good in her. She seems intelligent, honest, and kind-hearted. I think she could be a great help to our team. It almost seems she has a great potential.

I looked outside through the window. The sky was pitch black, only to be lt by the enormous amount of thunder and lightning that struck every few seconds. Whoever the ninja of Weather is, they obviously do not appear pleased. I then saw lightning hurdle toward the cafe' we were in. Lightning only struck a metal pole. But the metal was connected the the building, which seemed to connect to the electrical wire I was sitting next to. I felt pain and electricty flow through my gears and wires. "Going to Shutdown in three seconds and counting" a voice said in my head. Everything went black, and so did I.

**Oh no Zane! I think this is an okay cliffhanger, but it's not good either. Anyways, btw Alana is not a ninja, yet she is a needed member to the team, especially at the moment during Zane's shutdown. Will love blossom for our nindroid friend? Or will Alana not feel the same? Please review to save Zane!**


	6. Repairings, Love, and scheme

**Thank you so much guys for the reviews! You people are amazing. This is just for you, another chapter:)**

**Alana's P.O.V:**

We were just talking at breakfast when lightning struck the building, before I knew it Zane appeared to have smoke coming from his left ear.

"Zane? Are you okay?" I questioned. I heard no response, it kind of worried me. Actually it worried me deeply. Even though Zane and I just met, I feel so connected to him. As if we were meant to be? Ack! Focus Alana!

"Guys, why does Zane have smoke coming from his left ear?" I asked the group. After all, Zane is there friend. Maybe this situation happened before.

"Should we tell her?" Jay whispered, yet I could still hear him.

"I don't know we just met her." Kai whispered.

"What secert are you hiding?" Will asked, getting a bit suspicious, just like I was.

"Ugh fine! Mara, Will, and Alana, Zane's a nindroid." Kai annouced.

"Nin... What?" Savannah asked.

"A nindroid. Let me guess, a ninja droid?" I asked.

"Correct. Uh Jay, Nya do you think you can repair him?" Misako questioned.

"Uh..." Nya started to say.

"I can do it. I've been working in the robotics since I was seven." Istated.

"Really?" Mara asked, fascination filled her voice.

"Yeah, while you all look for the remaining ninja, I can repair Zane. Is there anywhere I can work?" I said.

"The bounty, Kai could you take Alana there?" Sensei Wu asked politely. Kai nodded his head, grabbed Zane, and led the way.

"So you're Kai?" I questioned.

"Yep, the ninja of fire." He replied. The trip remained quiet. I guess he is not much of a speaker.

"Will Zane be okay?" Kai asked me.

"Well I need to check his systems first, but I'm sure he will be back to normal soon. I promise." I responded.

Kai led me inside the bounty, which is a old ship, but it's nice, I'll tell you that. Kai led me into the infirmary.

"There are some of Jay and Nya's tools in the corner right there. Good luck." Kai said as he exited the room. At that instant, I got to work. I opened Zane's chest up to reveal many switches, gears, and wires. He's a mechanical masterpiece. Not to mention pretty cute. Is it weird to fall in love with a robot? No, not at all. It does not matter what a person is made of, it's their personality and whats on the inside that counts.

After an hour of looking through Zane's hard drive, I found what was wrong, a burned circuit board, luckily I have one in my purse, which will probably fit perfectly. I screwed it tightly. Zane's eyes lit opened.

"Thank you Alana for fixing my circuit board." Zane said.

"My pleasure Zane." I replied. The room stayed quiet.

"Alana, I'm sorry if I frightened you about my robot identity." Zane apologized.

"You didn't frighten me one bit. No matter what your made of, your still that sweet, smart guy that I'm falling in love with." I added. Why did I just say that? Zane's face was red. There goes my friendship! But a smile grew on his face. He grabbed my hand, fingers entwining with mine, I felt my body shift closer and closer to his. I kissed him on his cheek.

"Sorry. I don't even know if you're dating anyone." I mumbled.

"It was nice, and I'm not in a relationship." Zane said with a sweet innocent smile. I gave him a small hug, before he said he better go make dinner.

**Lilly's P.O.V**:

"Lilly, I need you to go on a journey." Sensei Garmadon said. After I learned spinjitzu, I was always Lord Garmadon's favorite of the three.

"Yes sensei?" I asked.

"I need you to spy on the ninja. Become their ally, learn their secrets to plot against us. Just remember not to hurt my son, Lloyd." Garmadon requested.

"Yes Sensei." I said while bowing. I was about to leave before he stopped me once more.

"Take this head speaker. It will fit inside your ear allowing us to communicate." Garmadon offered. At that moment I took the headset and trailed off into Ninjago city, to pretend to be a damsel in distress.

**Lloyd's P.O.V**:

I was in Ninjago City picking up some groceries for Zane. Sensei didn't want me to get hurt looking for the ninja of water or weather. All of a sudden I heard a high pitched scream coming from the ally. I rushed to action to find a thief taking a purse. I used spinjitzu, knocking the purse from his grasp. The guy quickly ran away.

"Are you okay...?" I began to question, but I don't know her name. She was rather pretty. Beautiful actually. Blonde hair, green eyes.

"Lilly Hollows. And thank you Lloyd Garmadon. This robbery has happened to me many times. I just don't feel safe anymore." Lilly mumbled.

"If you want you can stay at my place. I'm sure my uncle won't mind, beside he is always glad to help someone in need." I offered.

"Really? Oh thank you so much!" Lilly cheered, giving me a tight squeeze. I felt my cheeks turn a bright pink

**Pretty long chapter I think... Tell me what you think. The next chapter includes love with Mara and Cole, Alana and Zane, and two others! Plus the ninja of water comes in? Should she fall in love with Kai? And should Savannah fall for Jay, causing some love triangle issues? Many questions need answering from you people, so please review!**


	7. Love of fire Discovery

**I'd like to give a huge thank you's to PowerinPink, ninjago1019, KitKat8965, ZaneWalker, KeiraAzako, ZaneMetakightlove for reviewing my story. You people are so amazing:D**

**Cole's P.O.V:**

Our search for the water ninja is going pretty good. I could feel the humidity of water from where I walk. Speaking of walking, guess who I was walking next to? Mara! We were chatting about our days in the Marty Oppenheimer. We must be close to that oasis, I can feel the humidity. I wonder what the ninja of water will be like. Guy? Girl? If it's a girl, I don't care. I mean I like Mara. But if it's a guy, maybe a new friend.

I looked over to Savannah, who was talking to Jay and Nya. That's when I noticed it, everytime Jay speaks, Savannah blushes. Does she have feelings for Jay. This can't be good. Jay's with Nya, and I don't think they'll be breaking up anytime soon. Heck, I think Jay's proposing in six months or something.

"Stop we are here." Sensei Wu instructed. Guess we're here. But where's the ninja of water? I looked around to find all my friends knocked out and on the sand. All except me and Mara.

"Ambush?" Mara whispered.

"I have no clue." I mumbled. I then felt the absense on my left. Mara was knocked out too. I got on my knees to make sure she was okay, but before I was fully down, I was hit with something. I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself and my friends tied to tree trunks.

"Who's there?" Savannah shouted. Then a girl appeared. She had brown hair with carmel colored tips at the end. Kai's mouth instantly dropped open.

"Who are you?" Nya asked. This girl has no reason to tie us up. What is she? Crazy.

"Genna." The girl answered.

"Dibs." Kai whispered. Ugh, I hate being tied up, wait can't I just use spinjitzu? I spun myself into a tornado, freeing myself from the ropes.

"What the? How did you?" Genna stuttered. I went to untie Mara, when I noticed Misako, Sensei, Jay, and Kai doing spinjitzu. We untied Will and Savannah afterwards. Genna stood there in a state of shock.

"How did you?" She mumbled.

"Spinjitzu." I answered.

"Yeah we're ninja, yet my sister and I just joined." Will added.

"You know, you can learn it too, ninja of water." Misako ephasised.

"Who? Me?" Genna asked. Misako nodded her head.

"Well okay." Genna agreed.

"Don't you need to ask your parents?" Kai wondered.

"Yeah, don't you all need to?" Jay asked. Mara, Will, Savannah, and Genna's faces grew depressed.

"My parents died in a fire. I fear fire, I can't stand to be anywhere close to fire or anything related to it." Genna sighed. Kai's face went white. Literally.

"I haven't seen my parents in two years." Mara muttered.

"We don't even know are mom. Are dad was killed last August." Will added.

"I'm sorry." Misako said.

**Lloyd's P.O.V:**

I finished up giving the tour of the Bounty to Lilly. Better tell the others. I pressed the red button on that communication cuff.

"Sup Lloyd. We got our ninja of water. Her name is Genna." Jay said.

"Great! I found someone too. She's not a ninja, I don't think. But she'll be staying with us." I informed.

"Okay, well Sensei said that's fine. Well we'll be home in a bit. Bye!" Jay said, then hung up.

**Zane's P.O.V:**

I couldn't stop thinking of Alana. She's beautiful, smart, and likes me for me. She doesn't mind that I'm a nindroid. Although something else was on my mind. Lilly. I sense evil around her. An image suddenly popped into my head. Lilly, knowing spinjitzu, dark uniform, dark purple tornado, evil glare in her eyes, Lloyd depressed, Red in her eyes. Lilly is working for Garmadon! I must warn Sensei!

"Hey Zane." Lilly said.

"You seemed worried. Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes, you're working for Garmadon. Aren't you?" I accused. Her face appeared shock, but turned into a smile.

"What makes you guess that?" Lilly said, that evil grin still there.

"I had a vision. Don't play games. You're here to make Lloyd weak, using love. You're here to learn our secrets!" I shouted.

"Hm. Zane you're too smart. People like you can ruin my plans, so I cannot let you." Lilly sighed. She shot something into me, making me shutdown.

* * *

I awoke in a darkroom. Where am I? My mouth was covered, and I was locked in place.


	8. Chapter 8: The question and telling

**Sorry for the extremely long update, my Wi-Fi was out... But it's all fixed, well at least now. My dad says it might go out again. But I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

**Lilly's P.O.V:  
**

I can't believe Zane caught on to my plan already, and it was full proof too! I better inform Master Garmadon. I walked into a quiet room, which I believe is where prisoners were kept back then in the pirate ages. I pressed the small red button located in my ear piece.

"Yes Lillian?" Garmadon asked. Ugh, I hate when people call me Lillian, don't they get it, it's Lilly!

"The white ninja, Zane, he knows about our plans sir." I informed.

"What did you do with him?" My sensei asked me.

"Well I'm in the Prisoners cell right now, it's unlocked. But inside is a door. I locked him away in there. He has no way to communicate nor move. You see I turned off his muscle and movement, so he can no longer escape And to speak, well there's muscles in your mouth. If you catch my drift." I stated firmly, being direct with my sentences to avoid confusion.

"Good work Lillian, I knew you were and are my top ninja for a reason. Now do you-" Garmadon tried asking but was cut off by a familiar voice to both of us.

"Lilly?"

Lloyd.

"Is that my son?" Garmadon asked.

"Yes, he's looking for me." I answered.

"Remember, don't reveal the plan. I'll see you in two weeks or less." Garmadon added, and hung up. I walked outside to find Lloyd.

"Hey Lloyd! You needed me?" I asked, my voice sounding sweet and innocent.

"Uh yeah... Uh I know we just met and all. But... I... Was wondering... If you'd like to... go to breakfast... with... me?" Lloyd stuttered. Really? He wants to go out with me? Wow, but should I? I mean in a month or two, I'll be breaking his heart? But Garmadon told me not to hurt him on my mission. So if I say no, would that hurt him? Maybe, but it'll save me the heart ache if I say no now.

"Sure, I'd love to Lloyd." I answered. Oh my lord, why did I say that? It's as if my brain and mouth were saying two different commands, but my heart over through the brain! Wait, do I maybe like Lloyd back? No I can't. We will never be able to be together. He's good and I'm evil. He's the legendary green ninja, and I'm the ninja of darkness.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but this is a okay stopping point and I have to go babysit my little cousin today and I have to leave now. **


End file.
